worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Lands
Where civilization and the farmlands end, all that's left are the forests and woodlands where the wild creatures live. Animal Species Bears: Strong and silent shadows of the forests, normally solitary except for a mother with cubs. They are divided into three groups; Ice bears, Mountain bears, and Tree Bears. Ice bears have dark skin and fur that appears white, Mountain bears are mostly brown, and the Tree bears are generally black in color and able to climb trees easily. Favorite foods include fish, berries, honey, and what meat they scavenge. Known to be seekers of knowledge and truth, the oldest bears revered as being almost as wise as some owls. Generally they try to remain neutral among the other animals. Wolves: Highly social and skilled hunters who roam the fields and forests. Mostly found in packs or smaller groups; rare to see a loan wolf but it happens. Coat colors range from solid blacks, grays, and whites to mixes of gray, white, rust, and tan. Favorite foods include deer, rabbit and if they're hungry enough a stray horse. Tensions are generally high between them and the wild horses, mostly because the horses compete with their natural prey for food. Owls: Various species dwell through out the wild lands, ranging from the large great grey all the way down to the little elf owl. Their favorite foods include insects, fish, mice, and even small rabbits. They sometimes come into conflict with the wild cats when food is scarce, but occasionally the two species will work together to ensure they both have enough food. Wild Horses: The free spirits of the wild lands, spending much time running through fields and across plains. They predominantly dwell in herds or smaller bands, with the larger groups tending to stick to the more open spaces. They tend to spend winters in the mountains where they are more sheltered. They perhaps have the most varied coloration of all the animals. Their diet consists mostly of grass and nonpoisonous weeds, but occasionally includes tree bark in winter months. They often come into conflict with wolves though normally will avoid them. Wild Cats: The wild cats are perhaps the most cunning of the animal species. They dwell in clans and while at one time there were many natural disasters and other threats have scattered and destroyed many of the clans. The remnants banded together into one clan, while some chose to go off by themselves or in small groups. The cats come in any domestic shade and some occasionally display more exotic patterns. Their favorite foods are predominantly fish and mice with the occasional rabbit or two. They normally avoid wolves and sometimes come into conflict with owls. Stray/Feral Dogs: In recent times stray and feral dogs have wandered into the forests. Some unfortunately are killed by wolves, but some form packs with other dogs. In a few rare occassions, some dogs breed with wolves and have been accepted into a wolf pack. As this is a rare occurance, wolf-dogs are few and far between with only two or three estimated to exist in the forests...if that many. Organization Leaders: All herds, packs, and clans have leaders. In herds, the a mare is the leader while the stallion or pair of stallions protect the herd. For wolves it is normally a male and his mate as the alphas. As for the wildcat clans the leader can be male or female or a mating pair can be co-leaders. Healers: Every species has a healer or healers and the healers are sometimes viewed as the ambassadors because they get along with each other despite the species. Perhaps it is the duty of helping rather than harming that results in this. Warriors: With the bears and owls, anyone can be a warrior. Most warrier owls are referred to as gaurdians. As for the others, mostly males and any female that isn't taking care of young. Babysitters/Nursery: A group of females in the more social species, that takes care of young when the parents are out foraging or fighting. They often have young of their own. Foragers/Hunters: Those animals who find food for their brethren. Rogues Rogues are those animals who hunt indiscriminately and are often solitary. They are almost always carnivorous and sometimes go into human territories to hunt. It is a known fact that rogues are hazardous to the way of life in the entire wild country. Landmarks The Great Tree: An ancient tree supported with a large central trunk that is supported by multiple trunks. An ancient bear, called the Seer, dwells in a hollow in the main trunk. This is a well known meeting place of healers and is considered sacred ground, meaning that no fighting or hunting is allowed within its shelter. White Water: A fast-moving river that flows into a waterfall. Few animals attempt to cross except in places where there are stepping stones and fallen trees. Bears will often stand in the water and catch fish, while cats generally stick to the banks. Sweet Meadow: A clearing that always has the sweetest tasting grass, frequented by wolves and deer. Many young horses are tempted to go there, despite the danger of wolves. Burrow Fields: A barren field of dry grass and the occassional cactus, that is very dangerous for any horse that's foolish enough to gallop through. There are multitudes of burrows, typically home to burrowing owls...but also a source of rabbit and rodent meat for other predators. It lies between the forest and the Land of Death. Land of Death: A vast desert that is hot and arid, full of venous creatures and very little water. Few animals go there and only the Sand Striders, a band of small fine-boned horses, can survive there. There is also the danger of the Raiders, nomadic twolegs who often raise sheep and will shoot a predator on sight to protect their herds. Two-Leg "City": Far south of the occassional Great Water: Across the Sunfall Mountains lies a vast expanse of salty water as far as the eye can see. There doesn't really seem to be anyone other than the two-legs who know what lies beyond. Character Sheets Guidelines #Natural coloring only, though can have colored "tattoos" markings added to demonstrate there position in the respective group. Note this would probably be difficult for horses due to their hooves. #Key traits are just a few general words describing their personality. At least one good trait and one bad. #Job, title, and position all refer to whether they are leaders, healers, warriors/gaurdians, foragers/hunters, or babysitters. Horses Name: Gender: Age: Herd: Position: Relatives: Color: Markings: Scars: Key Traits: Wolves Name: Gender: Age: Pack: Position: Relatives: Color: Markings: Scars: Key Traits: Bears Name: Gender: Age: Family: Title/Job: Species: Color: Markings: Scars: Key Traits: Owls Name: Gender: Age: Family: Title/Job: Species: Color: Markings: Scars: Key Traits: Cats Name: Gender: Age: Clan: Position: Relatives: Color: Markings: Fur-length: Scars: Key Traits: Dogs Name: Gender: Age: Pack: Position: Relatives: Color: Markings: Breed: Scars: Key Traits: